Revolution
by TwistyTheClown
Summary: The world went black after the power across the globe turned off and never came back on. A militia runs more than half of the content and Charlie's life was changed by a single man. After her father's death Charlie is determined to find her uncle Shawn Spencer, and save her brother. Takes place during the 1st season of Revolution and after the 6th of Psych. AU


I do not own Psych characters or those from Revolution!

* * *

 **Chicago,** **Illinois** **: 2012- Day of the Blackout**

Taking the stairs two at a time the man reached his apartment quickly, he opened his door and made sure to lock it securely behind him. Paying no mind to the blaring TV in the room near him, he grabbed his computer and began to enter his password.

"Ben, you're home early." Rachel smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Start running the water in the tub, and all the sinks. They're turning it off." Ben told her without looking up from his computer screen.

Rachel's smile dropped, "What do you mean they're turning it off?"

"All the power, it's going to turn off. Rachel just run the water." Ben said typing on his computer. "Go!" He yelled noticing his wife hadn't moved. Rachel turned and quickly went down the hall into the bathroom. She plugged the sink and tub and began to run water into bath basins.

"They can't turn off the power, they wouldn't get away with it." Rachel replied as she moved into the kitchen and began to fill up the sink.

"Well, they got the green link. You know him Rachel, he's crazy." Ben sighed pulling out a USB drive from his jacket and plugged it into his laptop. Moments later, files began downloading onto it. Once the download was complete Ben pulled the drive the laptop and snapped it into a locket and then put it into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he barely knew. "Pick up, pick up." He tapped his fingers on the counter nervously.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Where are you?" Ben asked frantically.

"Where are you?" The voice replied back mockingly.

"This isn't a joke," Ben sighed again, "They're turning the power off. All of it. Cars, batteries, electricity…"

"Ben, calm down!" The voice shouted. "What do you mean the power is going off?"

"I can't explain, just get somewhere safe and-" Before he could finish the phone in his hand sizzled and the lights flickered off.

"Mommy!" A voice cried frantically from the living room.

"Charlie it's okay." Rachel said going to soothe the six year old. Charlie got off the couch and grabbed her mother's hand.

"What happened to the lights?" Charlie sniffled as Rachel picked up the toddler from his play pen.

"They don't exist anymore." Ben said from the kitchen moving around to pull out some candles.

"But it's going to be okay Charlie, you have mommy, daddy, and Danny. We're all together." Rachel placed a kiss on Charlie's head. "I just hope your brother made it." Rachel looked at Ben and who shook his head.

 **Naperville,** **Illinois** **: 2027- 15 years after the Blackout**

Ben slowly walked down the old wooden stairs carefully trying to avoid making any noise. The kitchen was empty and Ben was surprised to find a pot over the wooden stove full of coffee. "Charlie?" He called pouring the black coffee from the pot into an old mug. "Danny?"

"They're gone." A voice from behind him spoke. Ben turned to find Maggie standing in the doorway.

"Where'd they go?" Ben took a sip from his mug.

"Hunting…" Maggie smiled at him before crossing the room and giving him a small kiss.

"Mmm…." Ben kissed her back, "Hopefully they won't be gone long."

"Give them some credit Ben, Charlie is more than capable of taking care of herself and her brother." Maggie took the mug from Ben's hand and drank from it.

"It's not Charlie I'm worried about." Ben smiled and nodded. "I'm going out." Ben walked outside and squinted his eyes as the sun shined down on him. Children ran by him laughing and ran towards the school building across the way. Ben followed the kids and nodded at the teacher Aaron.

"Morning Ben." Aaron held up his own stained mug of coffee.

"Hello Aaron, how's the school going?" Ben put his hands on his hips.

"As well as it can be with old books from 20the century and a lack of electricity." Aaron put his mug down on the wooden stool in front of him. Aaron was a fairy large man with a long brown beard. He was often pessimistic about the situation the world was currently in as he knew the heavily reliance man-kind had on electricity.

"Keep trying Aaron," Ben clapped Aaron's shoulder and turned around towards the main gate of their small town.

"Dad!"

Ben frowned as he recognized the voice to be his daughter Charlie. Within a few seconds Charlie appeared through the gate with an arm around her shoulder.

"Danny!" Ben rushed over to the gate and helped Charlie take Danny over to their house.

"What happened?" Ben demanded as they rested Danny on the couch.

"We were hunting and some dust came up and Danny started coughing." Charlie explained as Danny continued to cough.

"Asthma attack," Maggie ran over and knelt near the couch. "Take deep breaths Danny."

"You have to be more careful!" Ben yelled at Charlie.

"We were!" Charlie defended. "The dust came out of nowhere!"

"We opened a drawer and it just came out." Danny said between wheezing.

"A drawer? Charlie, how many times have I told you not to go near any buildings?" Ben looked at his daughter. Charlie's long blonde was braided behind her back and her hazel eyes were steaming; Charlie reminded Ben so much of her mother.

"It was a bus." Charlie snapped before she turned around and stormed outside.

"Go easy on her Ben." Maggie said looking up at him.

"I'm not going to go easy on her. She needs to learn." Ben bent down to see Danny, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad." Danny nodded coughing. Ben ran a hand through Danny's blonde hair and sighed.

Years before Rachel had left them in order to try and find a better place to settle, when she didn't come back Charlie had been devastated. Ever since then his daughter had been off the rails. Though he knew it wasn't Charlie's fault he just wished she would be more careful with her life and her brothers.

"Do you hear that?" Maggie asked standing and walking over to the door. "Ben, it's the militia."

"Stay inside." He instructed slowly walking out the door.

The gate to the road opened and several men rode in on horses with guns slung across their back. Ben walked quickly over to where Aaron was standing and handed him the necklace from around his neck. "Keep this, don't tell anyone you have it." Ben told him.

"Ben? What is this?" Aaron looked down at the strange locket.

"Hide it." Ben gulped as the men walked further into town.

"Ben Matheson?" The man who rode in the front of the group yelled. He had a mocha brown skin color and Ben knew him to be a major based from the stripes on his grey uniform.

"Yes, that's me." Ben nodded and spoke to the man. "We've already paid our taxes this season. Check with your men."

The man laughed, "I'm not here for your taxes. I'm here for you."

"Why?" Ben questioned. The man slowly got off his horse and took the sunglasses off his face.

"Major Tom Neville at your service." Tom took a few steps forward, "I've been sent here to collect you on the order from general Sebastian Monroe. Any idea why?"

Ben shook his head, "None."

Tom gave a quiet laugh, "General Monroe seems to believe you know how to turn the power back on. Now, why would he think that?"

"I don't know." Ben shrugged.

"I'm sure you do." Tom cocked his head, "Please, come with us."

"You're not taking him!" Danny appeared in front of Ben with a crossbow pointed directly at the major. At the sight of the bow all of the men under Ton's control raised their weapons at Danny. "Just go! We don't want any trouble."

"Danny, stop." Ben moved to his son's side and tried to grab the bow.

"No! They can't take you." Danny gripped the bow in his hands.

"Put it down boy." Tom sneered.

"Just go.. please." Danny's hands shook.

"Put it down Danny. It's okay." Ben tried to reason with him. Danny hesitated for a moment and he began to lower his weapon, in a split second he raised it up again and a shot rang out.

"No! I didn't tell you to shoot." Tom yelled back at the man who had fired. Ben fell to the ground beside Danny who fired the bow at the man who had shoot his gun. A few seconds later more gunshots rang out and Danny was grabbed by Tom. "You'll have to do boy." Tom pushed Danny onto the wooden cart behind one of the horses and handcuffed him to the rod inside. "You're going to regret this." Tom sneered at him.

Tom hopped back on his horse and stared at Ben who was laying on the ground with a pool of blood spreading through his cotton shirt. Tom commanded his men to turn and they disappeared down the road.

"What happened?" Charlie yelled running from the woods behind their house.

"Militia took Danny and shot your dad." Maggie said as she pressed down on Ben's wounds.

"Dad, you're going to be okay." Charlie grabbed Ben's hand and held it.

"Charlie…" Ben wheezed. "You have to get your brother back." He took a deep breath. "Find my brother, Shawn Spencer. He's in Chicago, he's the only way you're going to get Danny back."

Charlie nodded, "I'll find him I promise."

"I love you Charlie." Ben smiled slowly before his body went rigged and his eyes closed.

"Dad? Dad!" Charlie shook him.

"Charlie, he's gone." Maggie put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going after them." Charlie stood up and rushed into her house. She grabbed an old backpack and began to fill it with some clothes, food, and matches. Charlie grabbed a canteen from the counter and jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"I'm going with you." Aaron told her.

"No. Stay here." Charlie sniffled.

"I knew your mom Charlie, I have to go with you and protect you." Aaron said.

"Fine… but only because I'm not entirely sure where Chicago is. We have to go there and find my uncle Shawn. He's the only hope I have at finding Danny."


End file.
